


Just You And I Under the Moonlight

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Johnica Week 2020 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, First Dates, Hogwart AU, Johnica Week 2020, Teachers AU, accidental date, hogwart teacher, teacher / teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: John talks a walk under the moonlight with his newest colleague, Professor Tetzlaff. They discuss everything from house sortment to the romance of setting.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602112
Kudos: 3
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	Just You And I Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and some lines of the fics from: Just You and I by Queen

It had just been coincidence that the newest teacher had been put on rotation with him but he couldn't have been happier for about that fact. Her name was Veronica Tetzlaff and she was as pretty as the bluebell brooch she wore. He had barely gotten to speak with her as he only attended the great hall for the evening meal and there wasn't really a inter-department staff meeting at the end of the winter break like there was at the end of the summer break.

She had been an emergency substitute for Professor Burbage who had unfortunately suffered a 'mysterious' accident. John was sure it was blood purists but no charges had yet been pressed and he worried for Professor Tetzlaff's safety. 

"So..." She fished around awkwardly for a topic and John had a pretty good idea what she was going to ask, everyone did, about the rumors of him having creature blood. "It was brought up in the female teacher's rooms and it turns out there is much speculation about what house you were in. Poppy refuses to tell, Sybill is sure you have to be a Hufflepuff-" She dramatically places a hand to her head her and speaks in a mocking wilt of the divination teacher's known dramatics, "I've seen it, I'm certain of it," before returning to her normal voice. "Aurora is quiet sure you'd have make an excellent 'claw."

John hadn't imagined this would be what they'd first talk about but he is pleasantly surprised. "And what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know you nearly well enough to say. Although I mayhaps doubt that Sybill is right, you seem to have hidden depth to you." 

John pulling up his scarf as though nearly all him was not covered in many layer. "I'm just a regular guy, nothing special."

"Yes, I do doubt that I am walking next to the legendary Lion Tamer, herself," she only teasing but she's hit so terribly close to home. 

John is happy that the idea seems so very ludicrous that she's not actually entertaining. During the last war John with three of his friends had been prolific fighters. They'd taken on masks to protect their love ones and had been named the Queens of Beasts after using their patronuses very liberally. Roger's patronus was a lioness, a species who's gender was clearly seen by it's lack of main and had made the press think they were all women. 

His own patronus was a horse but Freddie, unsurprisingly the branding mastermind behind their work had declared John's patronus boring and had declared it a unicorn much to his horror. So hopefully with those two things, being thought to be all women and a different equine patronus, would allow him to keep his anonymity. 

Still he can't help but to want to show off even if indirectly, "And if I was?"

She smiles gently and holds onto his upper arm as they continue walking, patrols with Snape are certainty never this pleasant. "Then I'd like to thank you for all your work fighting against the forces of evil even though I can only imagine how difficult it was."

Despite all his layers a frisson of fear makes him shiver, he thinks those nightmare will haunt him even if he grows as old and grey as Albus. "And what about you? What house were you sorted in?"

"Hmm," Veronica says with a teasing little hum, "Why don't *you* try and guess?"

He rubs his chin, "People do tend to put too many people into Hufflepuff, and I think I could see you brave enough to be a Gryffindor. That being said, I've heard of what a dutiful and caring teacher you are. I heard what you did when the youngest Trevelyan was being bullied, defending her like that." He had been so smitten when he'd heard that story. "Did you know that while most animals fear the snake, from the horse to elephant, badgers and mongooses eat them. They aren't actually the top of the food chain like some people would think."

"Can you keep a secret John?"

"Please call me Deacy, and yes," he thought on his Queen of Beast days fondly even if they were behind him, "I do think I can."

"And please do call me Ronnie," she offered with a solemn little hand shake. "Albus didn't just hire me for my Muggle Studies expertise. I'm trained in dueling and he and Filius place all these wards and charms to protect me. Not just protective ones you see but also monitoring spells, they hope to catch whoever is responsible."

Deacy nods seriously, he's not terribly surprised to hear it. "I hope all of that is enough to keep you safe."

"I'm sure you'd be willing to help."

"Definitely, but if you're trained in dueling it might be me that will need the help."

"Don't think I'm a blood traitor for being a Muggle Studies Professor?" She says it lightheartedly but he can hear the same strain in her voice that is often in his. 

"Absolutely not, one of my best friends is a muggle born," he answers honestly thinking back on Brian and his complicated relationship with his parents. "He was sorted into Slytherin with me and we- We would never abandon or betray each other, we made a pact of brotherhood."

"I was sorted in Slytherin too and it's good to here such good tales when it seems that all that is mentioned from that house is strife and suffering. Okay enough of this heavy talk, I thought this was going to be romantic."

'Romantic?' John freaks out quietly next to her, looking around the busy Hogsmeade town as though their students might be pointing and laughing at him for not knowing. He looks down at his clothing, he is wearing the same ratty coat he always wears although his mitten and scarf are the lovely knitting work of his mother and surprisingly Roger respectively. 

"The early setting of the sun, this time of year, it creates a really romantic atmosphere you know? The lanterns that go swinging by even causing our flickering shadows," she says as they pause in their walk to watch that very thing happen. 

"Winter's my favorite time actually," he answers honestly even though it often meant being liberal with the heating charms. "Because of that- the sun sets so early, I can be out for so long."

His baits the hook and waits for her, to be horrified, to want nothing to do with him, to ask what he is that he can not walk under the sun but she keeps holding on to his arm and keeps talking. "The music that escapes into the darkness, its muffled, it seems so soft. And we're walking in the moonlight, with the ringing of laughter echoing about. The people drinking, the children playing, it's all just really nice."

"Yeah it really is," he hadn't seen it like that, just a little cold and miserable, but now that she has mentioned it, it is as though his eyes have been opened and he can see the scene for how idyllic it is. It's true there might be danger in the world, there was always danger in the world, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. "No more dark questions then, let's enjoy tonight."

And it seems to be possible that Ronnie might really like him as he is starting to like her. They speak easily and laugh often as they walk close together. Time is meaningless as it passes by them. It's only just the beginning, he'll have to wait and see if tomorrow they'll be as happy as they feel tonight.

He cannot foresee the future years, he just doesn't know, he can not see where his life is leading him but he thinks whatever path there is still to walk they will walk it together.


End file.
